


there's a lightning in your eyes i can't deny

by kathillards



Series: girls like girls [4]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathillards/pseuds/kathillards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a small comfort, all her photographs of Gia. She keeps the ones she doesn’t share pressed into the pages of a diary she never got around to writing in, like flowers or leaves. Delicate petals, snapshots of a life that looks better in pictures than it does in reality. —- EmmaGia</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a lightning in your eyes i can't deny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyrierising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/gifts).



> for jaz, who was kind enough to give me the prompt of gia/emma + _sunset prism_ , i hope you like this!

_there’s a lightning in your eyes i can’t deny_  
_then there’s me inside a sinking boat running out of time_  
_without you i’ll never make it out alive_  
_but i know, yes i know, we’ll be all right_

— one direction, ready to run

-:-

The light catches in her blonde curls, Gia’s smile half-hidden from the camera by the tilt of her head. Emma looks through the lens, watching the way the sun sinks down over the horizon, the violently golden shine scattered across the skies and dancing on Gia’s skin, and snaps the picture just as the world begins to darken around them.

“Got enough shots?” Gia teases, swinging her legs down on the other side of the fence she’d been sitting on as Emma frowns thoughtfully at the picture on her camera. “I know you love your sunsets, but you must have taken a million of them today.”

Emma smiles and presses the off button on her camera. “It’s not just the sunsets,” she says, but doesn’t elaborate even at Gia’s curious look. The words would only get stuck in her throat – _it’s you it’s how you look in them it’s how the light reflects in your hair and how your smile is brighter than the sun_ – so she doesn’t try.

“We should head home before it gets too dark,” Gia suggests, linking her arm in Emma’s and pulling her over to her car. “Or else your dad will worry.”

Emma sighs, leaning her head on Gia’s shoulder as they come to a stop in front of the passenger seat. Gia lets her with only a smile, lifting a hand to cart through Emma’s curls. “I wish we could stay out here forever,” she murmurs.

“I know,” Gia says, pressing her cheek to Emma’s head. “But hey – we’ll always have the pictures.”

-:-

It’s a small comfort, all her photographs of Gia. She keeps the ones she doesn’t share pressed into the pages of a diary she never got around to writing in, like flowers or leaves. Delicate petals, snapshots of a life that looks better in pictures than it does in reality.

Her older sister finds it once, searching for a book on her bookshelf and accidentally knocking over the diary. Emma looks up from her laptop in time to see one loose polaroid of Gia flutter down to the floor as Jessa leans down to pick it up.

“Pretty picture,” her sister comments, looking at her over her shoulder and waving the polaroid at her. “Is it Gia?”

The picture in question is of Gia’s silhouette, backlit by a vivid sunset painted in reds and purples, balancing precariously at the edge of a lake, her head thrown back in laughter. Emma remembers that day – the two of them out biking, stopping for a picnic, Gia daring her to jump in the lake, dancing on the edge to prove it wasn’t that dangerous – early in high school, before everything that happened, the aliens and the powers and the fighting.

Just the two of them, laughing, together. A picture of a memory she never wants to lose.

“Yeah,” she says in response. Jessa nods and slips it back into the diary. More words catch and die in her throat – _it’s all Gia it’s always been Gia she’s the only one I take pictures of anymore she’s the only one_ – but Jessa closes the book and slides it back into place without fanfare, and the moment dies.

Before she leaves, though, her sister stops at the doorway to look at her. “You should tell her, you know.”

Emma glances up, a frown marring the edges of her face, panic warring with desire in her chest. “Tell her what?”

Jessa smiles at her. “That you love her.”

Her throat goes dry. “She knows – ”

“She doesn’t,” Jessa says kindly, firmly. “Not that way. You deserve to have a chance, Emma. How many pictures are you going to take of her before you tell her?”

Emma shakes her head, ducking back down over her laptop. “It’s nothing,” she insists, heart hammering in her chest as Gia’s icon pops up on her IMs, followed by a cheery hello message and a smiley face. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I always worry about you, little sister,” Jessa says with a soft sigh, closing the door with a click behind her. Emma listens to the silence for just long enough that Gia sends her another message, another smiley face.

Emma smiles, thinking about lakes and sunsets and laughter, thinking about how she never wants any of that to change, and goes to reply.

-:-

She takes a picture of a person who’s not Gia for the first time since she was a little girl and she stopped being able to photograph her mother on a windy evening when she runs into Troy in the woods again. He doesn’t notice she’s there until the camera clicks.

“Emma, hi,” he says in surprise, stopping in his kata practice to look at her. “What are you doing here?”

“Sorry,” she says with a giggle, hopping over a branch to join him in the center of the grove he’s found. “I was out biking and I heard you. Are you training?”

Troy reaches for his water bottle and nods. “Yeah, I have a pretty set routine. And that last monster was tough.”

“No kidding,” Emma agrees, clicking buttons on her camera to bring up his picture. “You make a good shot, though,” she offers, showing him the photograph.

He’s in the middle of a position, one arm outstretched in a fist, the other clenched at his side, the light from the softening sunset casting shadows over the side of his face. In the quiet green darkness of the woods and the winds sweeping his hair, the photo looks like a movie still.

Troy laughs, a little embarrassed, but he looks pleased anyway. “Thanks, you actually made me look cool. Do you take photos of people a lot? I thought it was just nature.”

“This is nature,” she insists. “It’s got the trees and the sunset and everything.”

Troy raises an eyebrow at her over his water bottle. “You’re avoiding the question.”

She hates how perceptive he can be. “Mostly just Gia. I can’t resist a good sunset shot, though.”

Her voice is light, but she knows he picks up on the undertone anyway. “Just Gia, huh?” he asks, turning to face the sunset with a thoughtful look on his face. “I can see why. She’s very pretty.” Emma’s heart pangs just as he shoots her a grin and adds, “Don’t tell Jake I said that.”

She closes her camera, letting it slide back down on its strap around her neck. “Of course not,” she says, nudging his shoulder with hers. “He would probably freak out and nobody wants that.”

Troy snorts. “Right,” he agrees with a grin. “I’d love to see your other pictures, if they’re available for public viewing.”

Emma coughs. “Um, I can bring some to school tomorrow, if you really want.”

“Sure,” he says, turning back to go get his bag. “You’re right about sunset shots, they’re really cool. Bet Gia looks beautiful in them.”

Emma watches him go, thinking that maybe he knows what her next words would be if she were able to say them – _Gia always looks beautiful_.

­-:-

She brings in some pictures – the best ones, not the soft ones, the ones she keeps close to her heart – to show Troy, along with the developed photo of him, and Gia comes up behind them when they’re sitting at Ernie’s counter waiting for froyo and looking over the shots.

“Is that a picture of you?” she asks Troy, sliding onto the stool next to Emma and leaning over her to take a better look. “Should I feel offended you’ve started taking pictures of other people?” she adds with a teasing grin her way.

Emma laughs, a little hesitant, because it _had_ felt weird to photograph Troy, to develop his picture, to stare at him in the sunset instead of Gia for once. “It’s a one-time thing, I promise,” she retorts and Gia grins, settling her chin on Emma’s shoulder as Troy offers her the picture to look.

“Emma’s pictures are gorgeous, I don’t think they should be limited,” Troy says, shooting her a smile. “But if it makes you feel better, you look way better against sunsets.”

Gia lifts up the photo of him to study it in the light. “I don’t know, I think you might be giving me a run for my money, Burrows. Are you secretly a runway model? That would explain _so_ much.”

“Shut up,” Troy laughs as Emma elbows her. Something at the doorway catches his eyes. “Oh, there’s Jake and Noah, I told them I’d go shopping for sports supplies with them today. I’ll be back later, don’t eat my froyo.”

“We would never,” Gia assures him, although Emma knows for a fact that Gia will absolutely steal Troy’s froyo if he’s not there. He seems unconvinced but waves goodbye at them and heads off into the mall with Jake and Noah, anyway. Once he’s gone, Emma turns back to see Gia setting the photo of Troy down on the counter, her brow furrowed in thought.

“What?” she asks, feeling uneasy. Her mind starts to analyze every angle of the photo like it always does right before she sends something in to a magazine or the yearbook, panicking over whether the shadows are off, if she forgot the rule of thirds, if –

“Do you like Troy?” Gia asks abruptly, startling her out of her thoughts. Emma stares at her in surprise, but Gia’s not looking at her when she elaborates, “I just mean, you took this photo – and you never take photos of – of other people. And you guys have been getting close, I don’t know, I just thought – ”

“No,” Emma says quickly, her heart pounding with what a ridiculous suggestion that was. “No, of course not. Not like – not like that, no. He’s just a friend. I told you, the picture was just – ”

“A one-time thing?” Gia asks with a wry smile, linking her arm in Emma’s and pulling her stool closer. “You know I don’t actually mind if you take photos of other people, right? I was just wondering.”

Emma manages a laugh, leans her head on Gia’s shoulder, trying to find the familiar comfort she always does in her side. The idea of liking Troy – of liking anyone else – of liking _boys_ – is so endlessly foreign, she can barely wrap her mind around it. “No, no, I swear, it’s not like that. He’s a good friend.”

She can’t see Gia raise her eyebrow, but she knows she does from her voice. “Does he see it that way?”

Her mind flashes back to Troy’s look when she said she only took pictures of Gia, the understanding that flickered in his face, the thoughtfulness reflected in the way he studied her. “I think so,” she says. “Besides… you’re the one he’s been calling beautiful.”

Gia nudges her, not hard enough to move her, but enough to make her laugh. “Get real. Troy does _not_.”

“He totally does,” Emma protests, lifting her head anyway with a giggle. “And who wouldn’t?”

Gia rolls her eyes, but there’s a flush on her cheeks, a glimmer of something else in her eyes. “Don’t be silly.”

“When am I ever silly?” Emma quips, ignoring the rush of words she can’t say building in her chest. _Who wouldn’t who wouldn’t love you who wouldn’t meet you and adore you because it’s nobody I know and it’s definitely not me_ –

-:-

Mostly, she starts taking pictures of Jake and Noah and Troy to prove to herself that she’s getting over it, because it’s not like she doesn’t notice the way Jake looks at Gia, not like she doesn’t know where this story is headed. Noah gives her a weird glance the first time she does it, but eventually they all get used to it, and she ends up with more group pictures than just Gia pictures in her newest scrapbook.

It feels bizarre to her, and maybe – just maybe – it feels bizarre to Gia, too, because she takes Emma to the beach one day for no other reason than saying, “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

And it has, it’s been way too long since she and Gia got outside in nature alone, and Emma spends too much time taking pictures of every possible angle and shot to remember this day. It’s chilly and windy, and the water is too cold and harsh to play in for very long, but they didn’t even bring swimsuits, so it’s just the two of them on the sand, bundled up in jackets and scarves, watching the sun set and the waves crash.

“This is nice,” Gia breathes, lying down with her head in Emma’s lap on their pink-and-yellow-striped picnic blanket. Emma smiles softly down at her, running her hands through Gia’s curls, smoothing out the tangles. “I missed this.”

“Me, too,” Emma says, and Gia smiles brilliantly up at her, stopping her heartbeat for just a moment, just long enough to let her know that she’s definitely not over it, that she might never be. “Hey, come on, get up, I want to take pictures of you in the sunset.”

Gia rolls her eyes, a smile blossoming on her face. “Every time,” she says with a shake of her head as Emma pushes her up. “What is it with you and sunsets?” It’s the wrong question; the right one would be _what is it with you and me?_ but Gia doesn’t know to ask that and Emma doesn’t care to tell her.

“You look beautiful in them,” Emma tells her, uncapping the lens of her camera as Gia walks in front of her. “Turn around, like you’re heading into the sea.”

“Heading into hypothermia, more like,” Gia says, but she strikes a ridiculous pose anyway, tossing her arms out sideways and tilting her head back, her curls obscuring her face from the breezes.

“ _Gia_ ,” Emma giggles, taking the picture anyway. “Face the camera.”

“Only if you do it with me,” Gia says, whirling and catching Emma’s hand before she can find a protest. “Come on, we used to take selfies together all the time!”

“Yeah, but not – ” She doesn’t know how to say _not sunset shots, those are for you, those are only ever you, I would only mess it up, I’ve already messed up so much_ – but Gia isn’t listening, dragging her over to her side and turning the camera around. She tosses one arm over Emma’s shoulders, the other one around her waist, and pulls her close, pressing their cheeks together.

“Smile!” Gia grins and Emma laughs and clicks the button anyway. When she gets the photo developed, it’s the brightest one by far, both of them smiling so wide her face hurts just looking at it, with the sunset warm and bright orange behind them, the waves shining blue for just one beautiful moment captured on camera.

Gia demands a copy to keep for herself, and Emma doesn’t protest as she slides the one of just Gia into her diary.

-:-

The first time Jake and Gia go on a date, Emma ends up at the beach again, this time alone, the day warmer but the water no more inviting than it had been, watching the birds play and the few stragglers that didn’t go to the more popular beach milling around the sand.

There’s nobody in the water. Emma lifts her camera to her eye and takes a few pictures of the evening sky, the tide coming in, but nothing seems good enough to keep.

It’s Troy who finds her out here, of all people. She doesn’t know he’s there until his shoulder bumps hers gently, and she looks over to find him smiling at her.

“What are you doing here?” she asks, her voice a pitiful echo of their conversation in the woods a year and a half ago, before everything changed over and over – new powers, new monsters, new battles, old feelings, new relationships. She doesn’t want to think about it, but her mind refuses to let her stop.

“Looking for you,” he says simply. She blinks at him and he shrugs. “I thought you might – I don’t know. I looked for you all over town, you weren’t picking up your cell phone, and then I remembered that photo of you and Gia on this beach that she showed us and I figured… do you want some company?”

His words come out in a rush, and he looks so genuinely worried that she can’t help but smile. “It’s actually getting late, I was about to head home,” she admits. “But I wouldn’t mind the company. Why were you looking for me?”

Troy shifts his weight from foot to foot. “I don’t know, I – you seemed really quiet earlier, after the battle, when Gia and Jake – ”

“Stop,” she says quickly, not wanting to hear it. He doesn’t look surprised. “You don’t have to worry about me, Troy. I can handle myself.”

“I know you can,” he says earnestly, catching and holding her gaze. “But I also know how much – how much this sucks.”

Her brow furrows. “You do?” For some reason, it had never occurred to her that Troy might understand more than just knowing how she’s feeling.

He laughs a little. “Yeah, I, uh – I had a life before being a power ranger, you know?”

“Right, of course,” she says, turning her back to the sea to walk over to the parking lot. “I just meant – I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Troy begins immediately, but she shakes her head, feeling tears threatening to fall as her eyes squeeze shut. His hands come up automatically to steady her, comforting in their warmth.

“I’m sorry for – for feeling this way,” she whispers, opening her eyes to see the look of concern on his face. “I’m sorry for not being happy for my _best friend_ , I’m sorry for messing up our celebration and our victory – ”

“Emma, don’t,” he says, pulling her in, his arms gentle around her body, letting her bury her face in his chest. “Don’t be sorry. This isn’t your fault, none of this is – ”

“It’s no one’s fault, I know,” she whispers into his jacket, shaking a little even as he rubs circles on her back. “You said you knew how this felt?”

He’s still for a moment, but his voice is soft in her ear when he speaks. “Loving your best friend? Yeah, I know how it feels. And trust me, it feels worse if you let them leave you. I think you should talk to her.”

Emma looks up, dashing at the few tears that managed to slip out. Troy’s face is open and kind and genuine, and it only makes her want to cry more. “Was there someone? Back home?”

He nods slowly. “A girl, yeah. I didn’t keep in touch. She actually – she reminds me a lot of Gia. Or vice versa, I guess. I don’t wanna see you go through that.”

She smiles sadly and pulls back, taking his hand in hers. “I’ll talk to her,” she promises him. “Just – not tonight.”

Troy squeezes her hand and smiles back. “Whenever you’re ready, Emma.” His words echo in her heart for the rest of the night.

-:-

She doesn’t tell Gia the next day, when the two of them are sitting at Ernie’s and Gia is telling her about her date with Jake, and she doesn’t tell Gia the next week, when Jake walks her to every class and carries all her books for her, and she doesn’t tell Gia the next month when a photograph falls out of her diary again.

This one is Gia in a sunset on the roof of her house, legs dangling over the edge, her smile bright as she turns her head to tell Emma something – she’s forgotten what the words were, but she remembers how warm she felt that night. Gia’s hair shines golden, like a prism reflecting the sunlight, her hand reaching out for Emma behind the camera. She remembers the touch, remembers curling up into Gia’s side, remembers Gia’s fingers dancing down her back, soft and soothing, everything calm, everything quiet.

Her heart aches. She picks up her cellphone and dials Gia’s number just to hear her voice. Gia picks up, bubbling with laughter, and she can hear the traces of Jake in her cheerful hello.

She doesn’t tell her that night, either.

-:-

Jake and Gia break up on a sunny morning at the beginning of senior year, which Emma only knows because she was there, getting froyo before school started, a mortified witness to their seething fight, the hurt that flashed in Jake’s eyes before he stormed off, the tense set of Gia’s shoulders and her jaw –

“Let’s skip school today,” she suggests, pressing the froyo into Gia’s hands. “We’re seniors, we can afford it.”

Gia takes a shuddering breath and nods, doesn’t say anything, but she doesn’t have to. Emma takes her hand and heads outside the mall, in the opposite direction from school, not sure where she’s going, but anywhere is better than here.

Her feet lead her to the bamboo forest where she remembers Noah training, the sunlight filtering through the trees, the whole world in citrus shades of lemon and lime. Gia breathes a little easier when they’re out there, still not talking, but she watches Emma take pictures of the scenery, doesn’t even check her phone ringing with text messages for three hours.

“You should probably talk to him,” Emma says, sitting down next to where Gia is leaning against a bamboo trunk. “I know you’re upset but – ”

“I’m not upset,” Gia interrupts, and Emma goes quiet in surprise. Gia sighs and buries her face in her hands. “I knew – I knew it wasn’t going to work. I tried _so hard_ and it just – it wasn’t right. It was never right. I don’t know why I said yes, why I let it go for two months, I don’t – I feel bad that I hurt him, but I’m not upset that I lost him.”

“Okay,” Emma says slowly, ignoring the rise of simultaneously hopeful and terrified feelings swelling inside her. “Do you want to talk about it? I thought you guys were happy.”

“He’s a great guy,” Gia says, looking up to smile ruefully at her. “I like him a lot, just not that way. I don’t know, I guess I just – I tried to absorb his love and give it back to him when those feelings were never mine.”

Emma slides over to sit side-by-side with Gia. “What are your feelings?” she asks softly as Gia drops her head onto her shoulder, curls haloing around her. The sun is beginning to set; Emma wishes she could take a picture, but all she can do is preserve the memory of Gia’s touch.

“Well,” Gia exhales. “I feel happy right now. With you. I know I have to talk to him, but can I do it later?”

Her pulse rate picks up. “You can do it whenever you like,” she says, leaning her head on top of Gia’s, trying not to think about how Troy said the exact same thing to her two months ago. To his credit, he’s never pushed, but she catches him looking at her sometime, urging her silently to do it, but she never finds the courage.

“I love you,” Gia says, and Emma’s heart stops still for a second. “You know that, right?”

 _I wish I did I wish you meant it that way I wish I could tell you how I meant it I wish I could tell you I love you I wish you would know I wish you would understand_ –

But she still doesn’t find the courage. Her voice is a whisper when she says, “I love you, too,” into Gia’s curls.

-:-

She has a picture of Gia from that night in the bamboo forest – well after the sunset, but with the moon shining silver over Gia’s skin – that she keeps in her pocket for two weeks instead of putting it in her diary. She’s not sure why she clings to this memory, and it’s nothing special, just Gia standing at the foot of a bamboo tree, staring up at it with a soft smile of wonder on her face, her side profile dark under the night sky, but it seems to be a promise she’s keeping to herself.

 _I’ll tell her I’ll tell her soon I just have to give her room and space and time to get over the breakup for us all to get back to normal_.

She tells herself she has to wait, but Gia shows up at her doorstep with a picnic basket in hand two weeks after the break-up – _too soon too soon too soon_ – and takes her out to their favorite secluded park where they set up beneath an old oak tree and enjoy the fading sunlight and the falling leaves of autumn.

“Have you taken enough pictures?” Gia asks with a laugh after they’ve eaten their food and she’s taken probably too many shots of Gia dancing under the tree’s branches. This all feels too familiar, an echo of every other time they’ve been out here alone, together, Emma taking pictures and Gia smiling at her and everything in place except nothing ever really is.

Gia comes up in front of her before she can reply, her eyes crinkling with laughter as she pulls the camera out of Emma’s hands. She’s standing too close, too much, too soon, for Emma to breathe properly, to remember what she’s doing, and she lets Gia place the camera on the picnic basket and take her hands in hers.

But she doesn’t move away, and she doesn’t pull Emma out from under the shade, either.

“What are you thinking about?” Gia asks softly, her brow furrowed as she studies Emma’s face. “I lost you for a minute there.”

Emma laughs uncertainly, shaking her curls out of her face since Gia has her hands captured. “Nothing, just got lost in outer space, I guess. Sorry.”

Gia frees one hand to brush Emma’s hair away herself, her touch soft and gentle on the skin of her cheek. “Well, come back. I wanna enjoy this moment before you abandon me for New York or Chicago or wherever it is you artsy types go.”

Emma giggles. “Don’t be silly,” she says as Gia interlaces their fingers together. “I would never leave you.”

There’s a heartbeat of silence, her words echoing louder than she intended, and then a slow smile spreads across Gia’s face. “Good,” she murmurs. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Her heart trips over herself, her head tipping forward, breath caught, lost in Gia’s smile and her eyes and the way she looks backlit by the sunset, all soft yellows and pinks –

The kiss is hesitant, her lips unsure, and Gia freezes for a second and Emma almost pulls away instantly, but then Gia moves. She drops Emma’s hand, bringing hers up to cup her face, and draws her in closer, deeper, kissing her sweet and warm, pulling her flush against her, every cell of her body on fire from her touch.

“Emma,” she breathes when they part, her eyelashes fluttering, gaze wide and and soft and a little heartbreaking. “How long?”

She bites her lip, heart jumping and her hands shaking at her sides. “A long time,” she admits, and Gia closes her eyes for a moment. “Hey – hey. Don’t do that. I love you.”

Gia opens her eyes, an amazed smile blooming on her face. “You – really?”

“Always,” Emma promises, reaching up and curling her fingers around Gia’s wrists, her hands still warm on her cheeks. “Always have, always will.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Gia asks, but she looks like she knows the answer as she says the words. “God, and I was with _Jake_ , oh, Emma – ”

“I didn’t tell you because I was scared,” Emma interrupts firmly, tugging on her hands to make Gia look her in the eye again. “Not because of Jake. Never because of you, okay? It was me.”

Gia shakes her head and tilts her head closer, stealing one soft kiss that Emma gives willingly. “I never – I never thought – I love you, too. So much. I never realized…”

“Come here,” Emma says, pulling her back in for another kiss. Gia loses her protests somewhere in her lips, and Emma forgets about the weight that’s been on her heart for so long entirely as it loosens and falls away, leaving her light and happy in Gia’s touch and smile and kisses.

She thinks about all the words she’s never said over the years, all the times she should have told her but didn’t, and hopes she can press each and every missed _I love you_ into Gia’s lips today.

-:-

She writes _I love you I love you I love you_ over the back of every picture she develops from that day in the park, keeps them pressed crisp in the pages of her diary, lets Gia look through it for the first time the next night, when the two of them are sitting tangled on her bed, brushing kisses over Gia’s skin as she flips through the pages and pages of her in the sunset.

“You’re my favorite photographer,” Gia tells her with a sunny smile, laughing as Emma presses kisses into her neck. “You know that, right?”

“Only because you’re my favorite model,” Emma teases, and Gia grins. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Gia says, humming the words as Emma trails her kisses back up to Gia’s lips. She smiles into the next kiss, wondering if she’ll ever get over the way it feels to hear those words and know – and _know_ that Gia means them the way she’s always wanted, always dreamed.

She whispers _I love you_ a hundred times that day, and she never gets tired of saying it.


End file.
